zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Minish Link
Continuation on Walkthroughs (message from Godisme and to Godisme) I'm just butting in here, as I remember a minor discussion between us on Skype once, about how if we had the people who cared about it, we could have a site-run walkthrough that would work fine. Y'know, this being brought up again, I think it'd work if people actually put time into it, like, if we had a little crew who worked on it. What do you think? Should I forum it? Prima I kinda needed those for Auron Kaizer to prove that they EXIST!!!! Besides, you need to give credit from something. --— CandD (talk) 23:40, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Bot Can I run my bot to replace to my template here? Message to Myself Hi Message from Varkanax39 (talk) Hey Minish, if you're around, I'm on the ##Wikia IRC. Can't call, but we can talk there, if you want. [[User:Varkanax39|'Varkanax']] 39 Message from LegendZelda (talk) Thanks for the welcome. Hope to see you around. - LegendZelda -What is the process for being affiliated with Zeldapedia? Is that something you guys do often or was ZI a one time thing? There was a large forum about affiliating. You'll have to bring it up on a forum with good, solid points. It's not guaranteed though. -Thanks for the info. Much appreciated Hello I like your profile picture, im a fan of Persona too.- [[User:Dr. Sonya|'Sonya says,']] [[User Talk:Dr. Sonya|'stay fabulous!!!']] 17:43, June 25, 2012 (UTC) :Errr, okay, thanks? Signature In the ToC suggestions, did you mean to leave out the "Link" in your username? User:Minish isn't a user, as far as I know... —'Ceiling Master' 23:18, August 5, 2012 (UTC) :Haha, I caught it literally the second before you sent me this - yeah, it was an accident because I'm stupid sometimes. ~Minish (talk) 23:23, August 5, 2012 (UTC) ::Alas, aren't we all? —'Ceiling Master' 23:33, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Signature, The Second Part I'd like you to look at the two revisions I made on August 5th. I'd guess that you forgot to put the closing code, but since I suck with coding, I can't tell where I would even look for it in your signature. If you could figure out what happened, that would be greatly appreciated (and should you fix the problem, feel free to remove the and codes on my comment in the Peanut Gallery). Jedimasterlink (talk) 01:30, August 6, 2012 (UTC) :Not sure what the problem is, but I've changed my sig now anyway, so I'll just go ahead and switch it to my new sig and remove your tags. ~Minish (talk) 01:52, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Hey-o Darn. I don't get a page?!:/ Grrrrr. 13:59, August 9, 2012 (UTC) :Sorry, that's just rolls. If you want one that badly, just make an account. ~Minish (talk) 15:38, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Add the section headline How did you get the image of Link to appear before the http on your web address? Thanks Queen Julie of the Terry (talk) Queen Julie of the Terry